


By the Light of the Moon

by Birograce



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Full Moon, Halloween, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birograce/pseuds/Birograce
Summary: Halloween, a full moon, a little bit of rebellion and a little bit of romance equal the start of something new and interesting between Jo and Blair.
Relationships: Jo Polniaczek/Blair Warner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	By the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on a longer story lately, but I’ve been feeling very stuck and blocked with it. I just need to get over the hump. I decided to take a break and write one or two shorter stories to get those creative juices flowing again. Since Halloween is just around the corner (and I love spooky season), this story just seemed like the best idea and almost wrote itself. I know Halloween won’t be the same this year, which is a shame considering it falls on a Saturday and there will be a full freaking moon! What a waste. But, hopefully, this story brings you some cheery Halloween vibes. 
> 
> Be careful, wear your masks and keep on social distancing everybody! Stay safe :)
> 
> Side note…I know there wasn’t a visible full moon on Halloween during the 80s, but I’m choosing to take creative licence, so let’s just pretend. I’ve set this as Halloween 1984 or 85 with the girls into their second or third year of college at Langley.
> 
> Also, big thank you to CouchCoach once again, for being an amazing beta reader. :)

* * *

_The moon was but a chin of gold_

_A night or two ago,_

_And now she turns her perfect face_

_Upon the world below._

_Her forehead is of amplest blond;_

_Her cheek like beryl stone;_

_Her eye unto the summer dew_

_The likest I have known._

_Her lips of amber never part;_

_But what must be the smile_

_Upon her friend she could bestow_

_Were such her silver will!_

_And what a privilege to be_

_But the remotest star!_

_For certainly her way might pass_

_Beside your twinkling door._

_Her bonnet is the firmament,_

_The universe her shoe,_

_The stars the trinket at her belt,_

_Her dimities of blue._

— The Moon by Emily Dickinson

* * *

**By the Light of the Moon** by Birograce

birograce17@gmail.com

—————

Per usual, Jo waited in the living room for Princess Warner to be ready to head out to the Halloween bonfire. Blair had claimed to be ‘almost ready’ over half an hour ago, so now, Jo sat on the couch, fiddling with her costume endlessly. She wore jeans, a white t-shirt and a red bomber jacket. She had her hair pinned, slicked and combed into a makeshift, 1950s men’s coif. In her hand, she held an unlit cigarette. She was the ‘rebel without a cause’…or, right now, more accurately, the rebel without patience. Standing, she began to pace and was just about ready to take off without the perpetually late heiress, when she heard her at the top of the stairs.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Blair called as she descended.

Jo sighed in relief. “Finally!”

Blair paused at the bottom of the stairs, presenting her costume with a flourish. As Jo turned to face her, spotting the blonde’s costume, she stopped short.

“Aww, no! You have got to be kidding me!”

The two friends couldn’t have picked more coordinated costumes if they tried, which they hadn’t. Blair had insisted her costume be a complete surprise and therefore, so had Jo.

Now, here stood Blair, the perfect imitation of the blonde bombshell, Marilyn Monroe. Her golden hair was pinned in a short bob of curls and she wore a stunning recreation of the classic, fluttery, white dress for which the 1950’s sex symbol was so widely recognized. She was the spitting image of the icon, right down to the beauty mark. Unintentionally, Jo’s eyes strayed down…where she noticed the plunging neckline of the dress, then quickly tore her eyes away.

She attempted to mask the slip with frustration, as she often did.

“How does this keep happening?” Jo asked, incredulous. “Every year, our costumes somehow match! You’re doin’ it on purpose, aren’t you?”

“I absolutely am not,” Blair insisted. “I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of it, though. Lots of friends do themed costumes.”

“Ugh, let’s just go…” Jo yielded begrudgingly. “Next year, we’re discussing it beforehand. I don’t want them even in the same realm.”

“Oh, don’t be such a stick-in-the-mud.”

As she headed for the door, Jo pointed out, “Aren’t you gonna be a little cold in that?”

Blair just beamed before reaching into the coat closet, pulling out one of her fur coats. Putting it on proudly, she replied loftily, “Not in the least.”

“I guess we’re not taking my bike. So much for _my_ perfect accessory.”

“Oh, please,” Blair said, rolling her eyes. “You can drive my Porsche. It’s an even better accessory to your get-up. And it won’t ruin my hairdo.”

Jo smiled mischievously.

“No speeding!”

Jo snickered as they headed out.

—————

It was a picture-perfect Halloween night and a great night for a bonfire. For the most part, Blair and Jo mingled separately. At Langley, they had mostly different social friend groups, only overlapping on occasions like this. Often, at big parties, they were like orbiting planets; following their own trajectory, checking in with each other in passing. It was the unspoken pattern of two close friends who were polar opposites.

At the moment, Jo had strayed from her boisterous group of friends, watching the dancing flames of the fire. She felt good. Whether it was the magic of Halloween or the aura of the full moon, she couldn’t tell, but there was something in the air.

She felt Blair’s presence before she could see or hear her.

“You okay?” the blonde asked.

There was a calm between them despite the hooting and hollering of rowdy college kids all around. Jo smiled at her friend. “Never better.”

The serenity was broken, however, when a couple frat guys entered their sphere, obviously drunk out of their minds. One of them sidled up to Blair.

“Damn! I wish I’d dressed up as the president, so you could sing me Happy Birthday,” he leered.

His friend chuckled and added his own two cents. “Where’s an air vent when you want one?” With that, he abruptly reached over and pulled up the hem of Blair’s dress, succeeding in giving everyone nearby a good glimpse of Blair’s short, silk slip. Blair squealed in shock, recoiling as she frantically attempted to cover herself.

“Woah! Hey!” Jo shouted, pushing the guy away roughly.

“Get lost, Polniaczek! You’re ruining the view,” he sneered.

“If you don’t fuck off, I’m gonna knock yer eyes outta yer head,” Jo threatened.

His buddy had fallen back intimidated, but this guy had the confidence of a fully intoxicated asshole. He took another step toward Blair. “Ditch the dyke and come take a ride with me,” he offered with a lascivious grin. In less than a second, Jo’s fist made contact with his face and he dropped to the ground. “You bitch!” he yelled, enraged, but before he could get up and retaliate, a couple other guys grabbed hold of him and dragged him away.

“It’s time for you to go home, Reggie,” they heard one of them say. “You’re tanked and acting like a pig. These nice ladies don’t deserve your shit.”

Jo let out a frustrated sigh and turned her attention back to Blair. She was still smoothing down her dress, even though it was already fully back in place.

“Hey, you okay?” Jo checked.

“Yeah,” the blonde answered softly. “I guess I should have picked a less provocative costume.”

“Nah, that’s bullshit. It doesn’t matter what you wear, you don’t deserve to be manhandled,” Jo insisted. “Besides, you’re a great Marilyn. You look just like her.”

Blair bowed her head, obviously flattered. She looked up at Jo through her lashes with a small smile. She perked up after that. “Come on, you rebel,” she encouraged, grabbing Jo’s arm and tugging her away from the other partiers.

Jo had a couple beers in her, so she was pretty easily persuaded. She followed Blair through the clearing and past a cluster of trees. Once they were a good hundred yards away from the throng, Blair said happily, “I love a full moon.”

Blair cast her arms wide and turned her face to the sky. Jo just watched her friend, enjoying the fresh, cool air as well.

“I know.” Jo nodded in amusement. “You ‘need the moon’s caress’,” she quoted Blair’s claim from a few years back when they’d argued over an open window.

Delighted that Jo remembered, Blair turned to face Jo with glee. She had a twinkle in her eye as she took a step closer to the brunette. “Thank you for kicking that guy’s butt for me. I know I can always count on you to defend my honour,” she provided flirtatiously.

Jo was used to Blair’s constant flirting with everyone in her vicinity. It wasn’t even the first time Jo found _herself_ subjected to the blonde’s charm, though she did notice that Blair tended to only do so when they were alone. Jo never really complained, because she secretly liked it. There was something alluring about a beautiful person like Blair turning their full attention onto you.

“How’s your hand?” Blair asked, taking Jo’s right hand in both of her’s, stroking the fingers softly.

Jo shrugged. “His face gave way pretty easy. No harm done. To me at least.”

“You make a good James Dean,” Blair offered with a smile.

Jo pulled the unlit cigarette from her pocket and placed it between her lips. Putting on a smoulder and doing her best impression, she quoted, “Live fast, die young and leave a good-looking corpse.”

Blair laughed and wrinkled her nose.

Jo fiddled with the cigarette again, bringing it to her nose. She had no plans to light the stick, but the smell did make her a little nostalgic. It brought her back to late nights as a teenager, hanging out with Eddie, Jesse and the rest of the Young Diablos. It seemed like so long ago now, a distant memory. Then again, it had been five years or so.

Blair snatched the cig, pulled a small matchbook from her pocket and expertly lit the stick of tobacco. Jo watched in shock.

“Since when do you smoke?”

“I don’t… anymore,” Blair drawled casually. “It seemed like you wanted to, though. And I’m feeling a little rebellious.” She handed over the cigarette.

Jo looked at it for a moment, considering it. She took one drag then stamped it out.

“These things’ll kill ya,” she explained. “There are better ways to be rebellious.” As if to prove her point, she pulled a flask from the inner pocket of her jacket, and took a swig.

They stared at each other for a moment, Jo contemplating how the blonde still managed to surprise her all the time. “Blair Warner used to smoke?”

“This isn’t my first foray into rebellion.”

She offered the flask to Blair, who grinned and asked, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Jo shrugged and started to put the flask away.

“Hey, I didn’t say I didn’t want any…”

Jo laughed and handed it over.

As she took a sip, Blair made a face. “Ugh, what is this?”

Laughing more, Jo answered, “Cheap rum.”

“Ugh, next time I’ll buy you something better.”

Jo regarded Blair curiously, wondering when this ‘next time’ would be. There was a strange mood between them.

Blair stepped closer, grasped the opening of Jo’s jacket to slip the flask back to the inner breast pocket. She didn’t let go of the jacket, however, and played with the zipper. Not really understanding why, Jo blushed and diverted her gaze elsewhere, anywhere other than the blonde’s flirtatious smile.

“So… what are we doing out here?” Jo asked. Her mind wandered back to the party, wondering if anyone had noticed them gone. Probably not.

Tilting her head to the side, Blair replied with a sigh, “I don’t know. I was growing tired of my friends. Some of them are getting way too drunk. I thought you might be better company.”

Jo chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint,” she joked dryly.

“You haven’t… yet.” Blair gave her a coy smile. She was very close and it was making Jo feel… tense.

Normally, when Blair invaded her personal space, Jo would make a show of recoiling. It was part of her cover. Tonight, something stopped her. Something was keeping her in Blair’s circle. She just stood there with her hands stuffed in her pockets, letting Blair inch closer.

They should probably get back to the party, Jo thought anxiously. It probably wasn’t safe or smart to be way out here, near the edge of the woods.

“Is something wrong?” Blair asked.

Jo hesitated. “It seems like you’re in a weird mood tonight.”

Blair contemplated Jo’s observation. “I guess I am. It’s Halloween… a full moon… I do feel a little…” She paused searching for the right words, but not finding them. “…weird,” she finished lamely, using Jo’s word.

Blair leaned in slowly and placed a kiss on Jo’s cheek, pulling back slightly to gauge her friend’s reaction. When Jo didn’t pull away, Blair slipped her arms around her neck, bringing them face to face. They bumped noses and Jo chuckled softly. Her hands came out of her pockets and she shyly snaked them under Blair’s fur coat to rest on her hips. They paused there for a moment, eyes fluttering closed, testing the waters, feeling out this new intense closeness.

“Is this part of your rebellion?” Jo whispered.

“Maybe…” Blair responded, her voice just as soft, her breath dancing across Jo’s lips.

Jo decided to take the plunge. She closed the gap separating their lips and pressed her mouth very lightly to Blair’s. The blonde responded eagerly, deepening the kiss. Jo’s hands slipped further around Blair’s waist drawing them tightly against each other. She couldn’t quite believe this was happening. When that kiss ended, another quickly followed, and another. Blair’s fingertips danced across the back of Jo’s neck and sent tingles down her spine.

If this was just some wild college experiment in Blair’s mind, Jo wanted to take advantage of this rare opportunity presented to her, one she may never get again. She’d worry about what it all meant later.

Jo opened her mouth, snaking her tongue out to meet Blair’s. The blonde moaned and pressed forward, her arms tightening around Jo’s neck. Jo would stop as soon as Blair showed any desire to end it, but not a second sooner. She would happily stay here the rest of the night, hidden in the shadows, making out with her best friend until daybreak.

After several minutes, Blair pulled back, her hands coming to frame Jo’s face. The brunette searched her eyes for some kind of explanation or reaction. What she saw she couldn’t quite identify. Longing maybe? She seemed content, but there was something holding her back, some uncertainty. Jo desperately wanted to know what was going through the blonde’s mind, but she knew better than to pry when Blair was in a strange mood. They’d suffered many a blowout due to Jo not reading Blair’s mood properly.

In the end, Blair just offered a mysterious smile then trotted off, back to the party. Jo remained still, bewildered and befuddled, at a loss for how to go on from here.

Was Blair toying with her? Playing her own twisted, grown-up version of trick or treat? Or was this something more? Perhaps, the start of something between them? God knows, Jo hoped for the latter, but that didn’t mean that was the case.

Jo made her way back to the celebration around the bonfire.

—————

Both women returned to their respective orbits, mingling and socializing, but still very much on each other’s radar. Jo’s eyes kept seeking Blair out in the crowd of drunken college kids. It was like she was a compass and Blair was her true north.

“Man, you’ve got it bad,” her friend Leslie finally commented with amusement.

“Huh?” Jo responded distractedly.

“Blair,” Leslie stated simply. “Roll your tongue back up. It’s going to dry out.”

Jo pulled her attention away from Blair and back to her friend, scoffing at the comment. “Pffft…”

“Come on, admit it. You’ve got the hots for Blair Warner. During our whole conversation, your eyes have barely left her for more than a second.”

“I’m just making sure she doesn’t get tanked,” Jo tried to cover.

“She hasn’t been drinking,” Leslie replied, shooting down the excuse easily.

Jo gave Leslie an annoyed glare. She was one of Jo’s first friends at Langley. They’d clicked from day one, relating to each other as scholarship students, and born and bred New Yorkers. Leslie was from Brooklyn. They had an easy camaraderie and teased one another endlessly. She reminded her a little of Jesse. Tonight, she was dressed as Madonna.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I think every living, breathing being has had a little bit of a crush on Blair Warner at some point. Even I’d do her and I’m as straight as an arrow.”

Jo looked at her in disbelief.

Leslie raised her hands in innocence. “Not that you’re gay!” she recited, having heard the objection several times before, but obviously not believing a word of it. Then she muttered, “Denial, thy name is Jo.”

“Would ya knock it off?” Jo griped, actually getting frustrated with the woman. “Blair’s just my friend.”

“I never said she wasn’t. I know you two are thick as thieves.” Leslie nudged Jo, trying to lift her out of the funk she’d accidentally put the brunette in. “Have you ever talked to her about it? Tried to get some kind read on where she falls on the sexual spectrum?”

Jo shook her head subtly.

“I know for appearances sake she’s boy crazy,” Leslie continued. “But, even I can see that it’s, at least partially, an act. Seems like she’s always performing. Maybe it’s a cover? Maybe she’s into you too.”

Jo gave her a strange look, biting her lip. She’d thought the same thing before, always chalking it up to wishful thinking, but after that little encounter near the woods, she didn’t know what to think.

“What?” Leslie asked. “There’s something you’re not saying.”

Jo didn’t answer, digging her shoe into the dirt awkwardly.

Leslie stared her down. “God, I hate when you get all evasive and shit. What happened?”

Realizing her friend wasn’t about to let up, Jo brought out her flask again and took a swig, trying to muster courage, but only managing to notice the red lipstick still left on the spout from Blair.

Jo finally spoke, but was still elusive. “Did you happen to notice Blair and I disappearing for twenty minutes or so?”

Her friend looked at her skeptically and a bit incredulous. “Sorry, there are a lot of people here. I wasn’t keeping tabs on you. Why? Where’d you go?”

“Just… away from the party. Out of sight. Near the woods.”

Leslie’s eyes gleamed with excitement for her friend. “And…?”

Jo didn’t answer, only blushed, digging her toe into the ground again.

“ _And_ …?” Leslie pressed. “Are you gonna make me guess here?”

Jo’s blush only deepened. She could feel her friend analyzing her, looking her over for any clue about what Jo was holding back. Jo self-consciously wiped at her mouth, fearing there was red lipstick left behind, like there was on the flask. The action didn’t escape Leslie’s notice, having the opposite effect of confirming her friend’s suspicions. A shit-eating grin spread across her face.

“Did you kiss her?” Leslie pried, nearly bouncing with glee.

Jo’s embarrassment grew at being so easily found out. She twisted her face, considering the question. “Uh… I’m not exactly sure who kissed who.”

“Oh my God! Well, shit! So, Warner _is_ gay.”

“Hey, hey! I didn’t say anybody was gay,” Jo protested under her breath. “All I know is we made out for a bit,” Jo said, shrugging. “And then Blair danced off, back to her ridiculous friends. I don’t know what to make of the whole thing.”

“What the fuck are you doing here, jabbering on with me? You shoulda gone after her! Dragged her off and ravished her in the backseat of a car!”

“Jeez, Brooklyn!” Jo countered, using her nickname for Leslie. “It’s not that simple, or easy.” Jo looked around to see if anyone had heard her friend’s outburst. Everyone was being equally loud, so it went unnoticed.

“Sometimes you make things too complicated.” Leslie sighed at her friend.

“Blair’s not like that. Even _if_ there’s something going on between us, she’s not the type to get freaky in the backseat. Neither am I. I just…” Jo looked up at the moon, thinking back on her and Blair’s earlier exchange. “I’m just trying to figure out if this was a one-time thing, an impulsive little experiment, or if Blair wants something… more.”

“Am I correct in assuming _you_ would like ‘something more’?” Leslie asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Jo was blushing again. “Maybe…” she whispered to the ground.

“Then talk to her, dummy,” Leslie urged.

Jo sighed, her eyes once again easily finding Blair in the crowd.

—————

An hour or so went by and Jo didn’t follow her friend’s advice. She continued to watch Blair from afar. Every so often their eyes would meet across the way, Blair smiling sweetly at Jo for a few moments before turning her attention back to her friends.

Growing tired of Jo’s solemn contemplation, Leslie eventually left with her boyfriend.

As the party was starting to wind down, Jo sat alone in a lawn chair close to the fire. A while ago she had pulled out another cigarette as her prop and was fiddling with it again. Earlier that afternoon, Jo had bought the pack for her costume. It was the first time she’d ever purchased one for herself. Back as a teenager, before Eastland, she’d obviously been too young to buy them, so she’d always either swiped them or bummed them off an older friend. It had been a strange feeling, buying the pack, and for some reason she’d felt guiltier today than she ever had as a teenager. Go figure.

After a while, she realized she’d worried the stick of tobacco into pieces, and tossed the remainder into the fire.

“What a waste. Those could be handy if you ever wind up in jail again,” Blair teased, appearing suddenly. “Better hang onto them just in case.” She winked, smiling at her jab.

Jo let out an amused huff, but she was too tired to offer a witty comeback.

“You having fun?” Jo asked casually, genuinely curious.

“Yes…” Blair replied mysteriously. “But I was still motivated to come find you again.”

Jo threw her arms wide and took a deep breath of fresh air. “Here I am.”

“Uh huh, how about you? Have you had fun tonight?”

Jo gave Blair a small crooked smile. There was something electric between them. “I can’t complain. It’s been a good night.” Then she bravely added, “Some moments were particularly memorable.”

She wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw a faint blush appear on Blair’s cheeks.

Blair sauntered forward, then sat herself down on Jo’s lap, crossing her legs at the knee and curling an arm around Jo’s shoulders.

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot over the past couple hours. I know you’ve been thinking about me too.” Blair smiled teasingly, brushing her fingers across Jo’s cheek. “I saw you watching me.”

“Hmm, maybe…” Jo replied cryptically. She looked around, noting how many of their peers still hung around. A lot. The party had quieted down, not as rowdy as it had been earlier in the night, but many a college student still lingered, most of them congregated around the warm fire like Jo and Blair.

Blair rested her head on Jo’s shoulder, nuzzling her neck slightly and looking up as the tall flames of the bonfire reached up and seemingly touched the moon.

Blair continued, “I feel like I’m at a crossroads, or a cataclysmic turning point.”

“Cataclysmic? Sounds intense.”

“It could be,” Blair agreed, locking eyes with her best friend. “How I decide to move forward could change my life drastically, hopefully for the better… but, potentially…” She glanced quickly to the people around them. “…dangerous.”

“Blair…” Jo uttered cautiously. It felt like Blair was about to make another move, and as the blonde had pointed out, there were now a lot more witnesses than they’d had earlier, off near the woods.

Blair understood Jo’s hesitation, she felt it too, but she wasn’t going to let it stop her anymore. “I don’t care,” came her answer to Jo’s unspoken question.

She slinked a cold hand around Jo’s chin and behind her ear. They both shivered involuntarily then laughed softly.

Electricity seemed to travel back and forth between them. After a moment of heavy silence, Blair leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jo’s. The brunette’s lips immediately parted to allow entry of Blair’s smooth, warm tongue. Her hands slipped under Blair’s fur coat, just like before.

The rest of the world melted away as the two got lost in the tangle of lips and hands, exploring and teasing. Time seemed to stop, but Jo’s heart sped up. Blair let out soft moans as Jo kissed down her sensitive neck.

The constraints of the flimsy lawn chair were limiting their movements and Jo groaned in frustration. Blair giggled and attempted to turn her body more toward Jo. Giving up quickly, she settled on returning her mouth to Jo’s and kissing her passionately, twinning her fingers through her hair, pulling out pins in the process. Blair smoothed the hair down and pulled back for a second, happy to see Jo looking more like herself rather than a boy.

“You know,” Blair said lightly. “Gentlemen may prefer blondes, but I think I prefer a brunette,” she teased. Jo groaned at the corny joke. Blair curled a bronze lock around her finger and ducked her head to place a kiss at the corner of Jo’s jaw, just below her ear, before kissing her way back to her mouth.

They continued to make out for who knows how long, neither of them keeping track of time in the slightest.

In the background they faintly heard some guy shout, “Damn! Warner and Polniaczek are makin’ out! That’s hot!”

Thankfully, a woman was heard quickly shutting him down. “Shut up, Scott. It’s sweet. Leave ‘em alone, you perv. You’re just jealous Blair isn’t curled up on _your_ lap.”

Jo couldn’t help it, she broke away and chuckled into Blair’s shoulder at the exchange. Blair continued to pepper kisses across the side of her face. But, people were starting to notice them and it wouldn’t be long until someone less accepting spotted them.

As soon the thought had entered her mind, she heard one such person. “Ew, get a room! Nobody wants to see that.”

Jo sighed disappointed, wondering if Blair had heard it too. There would undoubtedly be talk at school tomorrow.

“It’s getting late,” she said reluctantly. “We should probably head home before Mrs. G starts to worry.”

“It’s not _that_ late,” Blair insisted flirtatiously. “And it’s Halloween, so she’s expecting us to be out well into the night.” Blair smiled and her eyes twinkled merrily.

Jo looked into Blair’s eyes trying to communicate the reason for her apprehension.

“You’re right,” Blair said, understanding. She got up out of Jo’s lap and held her hand out to the brunette. “My toes are freezing anyway. Time to head home.” But, she had a mischievous look on her face that made Jo nervous. “Are you okay to drive? Or should I?”

Following Blair’s lead through the clearing to where all the empty cars were parked, Jo answered, “I’m good. I haven’t had anything to drink for hours.”

When they reached Blair’s Porsche, Blair didn’t head for the passenger side. Instead, she opened the rear door and stood there expectantly.

Jo quirked an eyebrow.

Blair smiled impishly. “Get in,” she encouraged.

Jo looked around for witnesses. “You’re kidding,” she stated incredulously. She couldn’t be suggesting what she thought.

“Will you just get in before somebody sees us?”

Jo did as she was told. She wasn’t about to argue about this. Blair climbed in after her, shutting the door. However, she didn’t sit her butt down properly; she swung her leg around, straddling and sitting Jo’s lap.

Jo’s breath hitched. “Jesus!”

Blair giggled. “Calm down.”

“Blair…” Jo warned in a whisper. “Don’t you think we’re moving a little fast?”

“Relax. We’re not going to have sex in the back of my car. I’m just not ready to go home, yet. But, it was smart to get away from prying eyes.”

As if on cue, a group neared, laughing and whooping, so far oblivious to the two women in the backseat.

“Jeez!” Jo panicked, pulling them both down across the bench seat, out of sight.

Blair giggled once again. “Calm down,” she repeated. “The windows are tinted, remember?”

“Right.” Jo let out a nervous breath.

“Still, we _should_ probably stay down until they’re gone.” She started to kiss Jo’s neck seductively.

So as not to slip off the edge of the seat, Blair was lying half on top of Jo, who’s left arm was wrapped around the blonde’s waist to keep her secure. Her head fell back against the leather seat as she gave in to the wonderful things Blair was doing to her. Tingles cascaded from her neck to her core. She let her other hand rest on Blair’s bent knee, finding bare skin where the flowy, white dress had ridden up to her thigh. The blonde decided to shed her bulky fur coat, letting it drape around them for warmth. It cocooned them in a cozy bundle.

When Blair eventually drew back slightly, a guilty expression crossed her face. Red lipstick stains were spread across Jo’s mouth and neck. Blair reached up to delicately wipe at the brunette’s chin with her thumb. “I’ve marked you in crimson.”

Jo gave her a crooked smile, looking at the smudged red around Blair’s mouth. “It’s all over you, too. It’s kinda sexy. Looks like you’ve been thoroughly kissed.”

“I have,” she whispered.

“Those guys are probably gone now,” Jo mentioned, making no move to get back up.

“Yeah, probably…” Blair agrees, going back to kissing Jo’s neck.

Jo ran her right hand along Blair’s side, traveling slowly from her bent knee to her hip where she gave a squeeze, then over the dip of her waist and up a little farther. She stopped beside Blair’s bosom, her fingers teasing the outer curve of her breast hesitantly.

“Yes…” Blair whispered breathlessly. “…touch me.”

Jo’s hand inched across the silky fabric, cupping the fullness of her breast, feeling the hard nub through the thin material. Blair wasn’t wearing a bra. She moaned into the hollow between Jo’s neck and shoulder, sending another jolt of arousal between her legs.

All their movements were slow and languid, a stark contrast to the frantic and frenzied idea Jo had in her mind of a backseat romp. This was so much more intoxicating. She took her turn kissing down Blair’s neck, her tongue swiping out whenever she found a particularly sensitive spot that made Blair moan or mew.

They continued necking, once again losing track of time and space. At some point, Blair’s hand crept under Jo’s t-shirt, dragging her nails over her ribcage before cupping her bare breast, stroking the nipple gently. Blair relished in how soft and smooth Jo’s skin was.

In response, Jo pulled delicately at the tie behind Blair’s neck, the halter that held the top of Blair’s dress secure. The straps popped free, slipping down Blair’s shoulders. Her mouth traveled further down creamy skin.

“Mmm, that feels lovely… so much nicer than… a boy,” Blair started to prattle timidly. “Boys are always so rough and aggressive. This is… delightful.” She sighed happily. “You’re so much… gentler. It’s just…oh…”

Blair was starting to babble like she often did whenever she was nervously excited about something. Though Jo often pretended to find it annoying, it was really quite charming and adorable. She’d always thought so. Even way back when they first met, she remembered seeing Blair’s eyes light up as tried to pick a picture for her fake ID, chattering on about each one. In that moment, Jo had felt overwhelmed by how pretty the blonde was and had reacted by yelling at the girl. Blair had always cast a spell on Jo and, from the beginning, Jo tried desperately to hide her confusing feelings. For years, she gave Blair a hard time.

Now, as she met Blair’s sparkling chestnut eyes (with the green and gold flecks) she was overwhelmed once again. She cupped the blonde’s face tenderly, smoothing her thumb along her cheek.

Blair noticed the look of endearment and smiled brilliantly, her babbling easing away.

“I love you,” Jo blurted out before she even realized the words had left her mouth, or the gravity of them.

“Oh…” Blair whimpered, emotional. “I love you, too, Jo.”

Still a bit mesmerized, Jo awkwardly clarified, “Like… I’m _in love…_ with you.”

“I know… me too.” Blair placed a soft, sweet kiss on Jo’s lips, touched. “You are the most important person in the world to me. I’m head over heels… Something about the full moon tonight… finally gave me the courage to show you.”

“God,” Jo remarked. “This night sure turned out differently than I expected.”

“Definitely,” Blair giggled.

Realizing the time, Jo reluctantly pointed out, “It’s actually getting pretty late, now.”

Blair pouted. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Jo delicately retied the the top of Blair’s dress, her hands sliding down Blair’s back.

“Happy Halloween,” Blair cooed happily.

“Happy Halloween,” Jo returned with a wink, feeling rather bold at this point. “This might be my favourite holiday, now,” she added cheekily.

_The End_

***** Happy Halloween! ***** ****

_“I feel like the moon is a beautiful woman. She’s in control.”_

_— Ravyn Lenae_


End file.
